Marriages Are Made In Heaven?
by MOELOVEJOE
Summary: follow the newly and awkwardly married lives of Joseph and Miley Lucas!
1. Chapter 1

"Dad no" Joe said calmly at first looking at his father and another man who also happened to be his wife's father! "Oh comeon, we all know you two haven't touched in the honeymoon let alone make love and provide us with grandbabies" Paul exclaimed looking at his 23 year old son.

"Oh My God dad, she is 18 years old for God's sake! I couldn't make love to her, it is so illegal!" he said fast throwing his hands up in the sir. Robby Ray sighed looking at his son-in-law. "Joe she is off age and it is not illegal! We know you both were really not very interested in getting married or living together- Paul started and Joe looked at him blankly.

"Seriously? Because I was happening to think we were really happy. I was really happy to marry a kid who is like five years younger to me and still goes to HIGHSCHOOL!" Joe exclaimed irritated. "I understand Joe that it was not exactly the age for either of you to get married and I see the huge age difference will be a problem in the coming years, but I really think you should take the job" Robby explained to him calmly.

Joe let out a breath out of belief. "You want me to take a job at the school my baby wife goes to and teach there? What are you nuts?" Joe asked disgusted. Paul and Robby rolled their eyes. "That's the only way you two can be together! Even at your new apartment you two have separate bedrooms, at this rate my first grandchild is coming after my body is buried!" Robby said and Joe groaned.

"God! Stop it with the babies you two, she won't even let me go near her scratch touching her even for a simple hug! She is such a prude" he snapped kicking the table. Robby and Paul exchanged glances. "Well you have to take the job and besides you like maths and they pay well and you can start studying for your next semester, remember you have another person to feed now" Paul said pointing at Joe.

"No" Joe said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Ah Mr Lucas I was expecting you, please take a seat" Principal Jenkins of Sea-View High smiled shaking his hand and pointing the seat infront of his in his office. Joe smiled and took a seat, "Thank you sir" he said looking at the old man smiling.

"So I've seen your academic schedule and I must say I'm very impressed. I'd so love to hire you full time here" he said and Joe practically cursed his mathematic skills at that point of time. "Umm, yes thank you sir, but before you hire me there is something you have to know" Joe started.

He remembered his father's words and gritted his teeth in anger…

"_You're a big boy Joe; explain your marriage to him yourself"_

Joe gave him a sheepish smile as he asked him to go on. "You see I've recently been married" he started and Jenkins grinned congratulating him. Joe smiled fakely and shook his hand again. "But there is a small minor detail you must know" he said embarrassed a little and a little aggravated. "Go on" Jenkins urged him.

"Well it's about Miley" Joe said and Jenkins raised a brow. "Miley as in Miley Stewart?" he asked scratching his chin. "You see that's the thing she is not Miley Stewart any longer, she is more like Miley Lucas" he said biting his lip looking at the old man. "Oh" he said his lips going in an 'O' shape and Joe nodded.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and Jenkins asked the person to come in. Miley looked at Joe confused and then took a seat next to him. "First of all Miley, hearty congratulations on getting married" he said shaking her hands firmly as Joe rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. Miley wide eyed shook his hand back and glared at Joe for an explanation.

"You two look so nice together" he complimented them and they looked away from eachother. "You're hired, your secrets safe with me and I'll remember your name will be Miss Stewart till it's officially out" he said and Joe nodded and Miley still looked confused.

"Umm wait a second, hired?" Miley asked looking at Joe her eyebrows raised. Joe smirked and decided to tease her, "Oh yes, I'm your new math teacher baby skins" he cooed to her and she glared even hard at him. "Haha, but sir none of my friends know that I'm you know" she said looking at the principal and fidgeting in her seat.

"Oh don't worry like I said, your secret's safe with me" he said and they both smiled very sweetly and stood up. Joe did the final deal shake, "So you'll be getting a 55,000 grand" Jenkins said and Joe got wide eyed, "Are you shitting me, I mean, pardon my language but 55,000?" Joe exclaimed surprised. "Yes and you can join tomorrow" he said and Joe nodded, "Aha" he said blankly as Miley stood there in shock too.

Whoa she was rich, well Joe was but since he was her husband she was too. "You two try not to have too much fun though" Jenkins winked at them and they both smiled like morons. Joe pulled Miley closer to him and purposely rubbed her butt. She pinched his back and he squealed jumping "Is everything alright?" Jenkins asked.

"Oh just perfect" Miley smiled walking out with Joe following her.

"You're a pig you know that?" she asked dusting her butt. "You're sexy you know that?" Joe smirked and Miley rolled her eyes and slammed him to the wall outside the deserted office corridor. "What the hell are you doing here?" she seethed her palms on his chest.

He looked down at her hands and smirked, "Taking a job" he said and she crossed her arms over her chest. "And why my school?" she asked annoyed. He laughed trapping her against the wall and hovering over her, "So that I can have as many quickies I can have with my new bride in the janitor's closet" he said biting his lip. She froze for a second but pushed him back making him chuckle.

"Pig again! I don't want you working here" she snapped angrily. "Oh Boo Hoo, I don't give a fuck about what you think and besides I'm getting a 55 grand and if you remember well wifey, they'll belong to you if you cooperate" he said looking down at her wiggling his eyebrows. "God! Is that all you can think about?" she asked annoyed. He smirked, "I'm a hot guy with a totally hot wife and I'm newly married, so yeah" he said adding the last part after an afterthought and walked away.

She huffed and turned back walking to her class, she looked back at him as he walked out of the gates blowing her a kiss. She stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. She turned around and smiled shaking her head.

"Miley I'm home" Joe shouted from the living room as he got in. Miley was in her room doing her homework. "Good to know" she yelled back and he rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry" he said walking upto her room with eyebrows raised. "So?" she asked fast looking at him, "Do you need dinner? I'm making some" he asked irritated. She scoffed and pouted knowing she didn't know how to cook yet, Joe smirked knowing she didn't know. So she decided to drop the attitude.

"Yeah" she smiled cheerfully, "Good make it yourself" he smiled just as sweetly and walked out of the room. "Ugh jerk" she muttered going back to doing her homework. Joe smiled bashfully as he walked into his room and removed his shirt ready to take a shower. He decided he'd cook after.

Miley bit her lip as she struggled with her problem. "Stupid math!" she said and skipped to Joe's room to ask for his help with the sum. She opened the door since it wasn't locked and dropped her books screaming and closing her eyes tight.

"WHAT THE FUCK BABE!" Joe screeched covering his naked body with a towel around his waist. "I'm sorry I just though you could help me with the problem and since you didn't exactly lock the door I thought you were just shuffling around. I'm soo sorry" she said her hands still shutting her eyes.

Joe stood there looking at her amused, "Umm Joe, can I open my eyes? Are you like dressed?" she asked a few seconds later. "Yeah" he chuckled and she sighed opening her eyes. "God Joe I thought you said you were dressed!" she exclaimed shutting her eyes again. "Well I am! You can't see my privates anymore can you?" he asked smirking as he walked upto her slowly.

When she opened her eyes her breath got caught in her throat seeing their faces so close. Joe winked at her and pushed her up against the wall, trapping her there with both his hands on either side of her shoulders. "What did you want?" he whispered to her and she stuttered like a baby.

"I-I had a p-problem with m-my homework" she said looking in his eyes as he looked in hers. "Oh ok, get it" he said letting go like nothing happened. He walked into the bathroom with his sweats and put them on. Miley bit her lip when he came out with no shirt. She was sitting on his bed as he plopped down next to her their shoulders rubbing.

"Hmm, it's quite simple just take the square root of the number and divide it with its multiple" he explained and she shook her head in understanding. "You got it?" he asked her and she nodded smiling. "Thanks" she said getting up. He pulled her back onto his lap and leaned his forehead against hers. "You shouldn't be scared seeing your own husband naked you see" he said pinching her nose.

"Joe!" she whined and he laughed letting her go. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes shutting the door behind her. After his shower he walked into the kitchen and decided to ditch his shirt. He came out with some shorts and a wife beater that showed off his absolutely sexy muscles like hell! He looked at himself and smirked happily and he pulled out the pans and the spatulas he needed to his cooking.

While he was busy making his dinner or their dinner, he didn't want her to starve to death, Miley decided to make a guest appearance. "Hey" she chirped happily. "Hey there" he said looking at her. He turned around and bit his lip, trying to control himself from pouncing on her after he saw her in that sexy mini nightgown of hers!

"I kinda wanted 20 dollars" she said drawing circles on the wooden floor with her nicely painted toes and Joe nodded. He walked upto his coat and pulled out a ten dollar note. "What do you need it for?" he asked her as she took it happily. "Pizza" she said bored and he shook his head chuckling.

"What's so funny Mr I make my own dinner and let my wife starve?" she asked angrily her hands on her hips. He bit his lip again, "Would you stop that?" he asked agitated. "What?" she asked confused looking around. "Looking so damn sexy! I'll pounce any minute now" he said and she got wide eyed and blushed a little.

"Huh?" she said confused still and he groaned getting back to making their dinner. "Just go and you don't need to order pizza, I'm making you dinner aswell" he said frowning. He hated it when he was married to her and he couldn't make love to her. "Oh ok thanks" she smiled and brought out her hand to give the ten dollars back to him.

He smiled, "Keep it" he said stirring the contents. "Ok" she giggled and plopped onto the counter with his shoulder's help. "So what are we having for dinner?" she asked interested. "Spaghetti and meat balls" he shrugged simply and she nodded licking her lips. "Hmm, yum so when did you learn how to cook?" she asked him taking an apple and biting onto it.

"When I came to know I had to marry one who didn't know how to" he teased her and she smacked his muscular arm making him laugh. "You're a jerk" she said taking another bite. "A very hott jerk" he corrected her and she rolled her eyes. "Sure keep dreaming boy" she said looking at him.

"Man you mean little girl" he said raising a brow and she scoffed. "Hey I'm a senior" she said and he mumbled a sure. "Pass the salt" he said whiffing the flavour. "Get it yourself" she said sticking her tongue out. "Brat" he muttered and smirked when he saw the bottle right behind her on the counter. He leaned over her and she gulped.

He nuzzled his face in her neck and planted small kisses there and she had to resist an urge to let out a moan. "J-Joe what are you d-doing?" she asked fast and he got back abruptly hovering over her a little more. "Getting it myself" he teased her holding the salt bottle up for her to see.

She nodded absentmindedly and looked away fanning herself and he smirked even more seeing her as he got back to making their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING IS ORIGINAL! AND THE STORY IS MINE!**

"Ok so remember I don't know you and you don't know me. You are Mr Lucas and I'm your student Miley Stewart" she said to him the hundredth time as they got into their cars. Joe rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Oh shut up! I'm the old one here" he said and got in his car. She scoffed and got in hers both of them driving off to their school.

"Ahh girl, where have you been?" Selena asked Miley as soon as she entered class and took her seat. "Busy, don't even ask" she said and Selena exchanged looks with their other friend Demi. "Ok so I heard we have a new math teacher and I also heard he is like super hott" Demi exclaimed and Miley fumed on the inside. "Yay" she clapped hands in fake happiness and Demi and Selena shrugged.

Just then their principal Jenkins came in with Joe walking gracefully behind him. Miley groaned inwardly and Joe rolled his eyes without anyone noticing. Great his first class had to be with her! "Ok class sit up coz we have a new math teacher this year. Please welcome Mr Lucas and no funny business. If they are trouble just let me know Joe" Jenkins added the last part calmly and Joe nodded. "Will do" he said shaking his hand.

"All the best" he said and left and Miley looked frustrated and annoyed. "Ok so hello everyone, my name is Joseph Lucas, but I prefer being called Mr Lucas and I'm going to be teaching you all math this year" he said writing his name articulately on the board and looking at all of them smiling.

They all greeted him, some bored, some happy, some excited and some didn't bother (Miley). Joe decided to ignore her and moved on. "Ok so I want you all to introduce yourselves and tell me what your parents do. Since it's our first class I want us to get to know eachother" he said and they all nodded. He was good with the kids. "Ok so go ahead, let's start from here" he said pointing at a spike haired boy at the front.

Everyone was introducing themselves and Miley's turn came after Demi and Selena's. Selena was super excited and Demi super flirtatious that just made Miley want to strangle her and Joe couldn't help but notice his wife getting angry at her friend for hitting on him and that made him smile.

"And you miss?" Joe asked casually looking at Miley as she looked at him or better say glared at him. "My name is Miley Stewart and I'm 18. My father is a dentist and my mother is a homemaker" she said looking bored and Joe nodded like he didn't know the details. "Interesting" he said and moved on to the next person giving Miley another look before that.

"Oh My Gosh he is soo hott Miley I couldn't keep my eyes off him!" Demi said as they sat at the lunch table. "He was fine I guess" Miley said, poking at her lunch. Selena and Demi looked at her as though she was mad, "Fine, he was perfect" Demi said fast and Selena nodded. "But he's a teacher Dems and you are a student" Selena reminded her and Demi sighed.

"If I could just get into his pants once" she sighed dreamily and Miley almost broke her fork. "Miles are you ok?" Selena asked her seeing Miley sweat in anger and jealousy. "I'm fine just not feeling too good that's all" she groaned and avoided Demi for the rest of the day. Demi was too busy day dreaming about Joe so she didn't notice!

"Bitch, skank thinks she can get into my husband's pants! Oh well breaking news Demi he's mine!" Miley muttered cuss words at Demi as she made her bed that night. Joe was in the living room watching T.V or so she thought. "Ugh what a slut!" she said getting even more agitated by the second. "Something wrong?" Joe asked leaning against her door frame wiggling his eyebrows.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him fast. "Since a certain bitch wanted to get in my pants" he shrugged and she groaned stuffing her face on her pillow. "It's ok I find it cute that my wife is possessive of me" he grinned walking upto her and removing the pillow. "I'm such a dumbass" she whispered embarrassed and he nodded in agreement. "Agreed" he said making her hit him with the pillow.

"Ok Oww! Sorry" he said his hands up in defence. "Demi as in the girl who was flirting with me right?" he asked thinking and she nodded annoyed. "Oh she is hot though" he smiled testing the waters. She pushed him out of her room and locked the door angrily. He laughed and knocked the door again. "Mi you know I was just pulling your leg" he said and she smiled on the other side of the door. "And?" she asked and he furrowed his brows.

"Sorry?" he said and she smiled opening the door. "Much better" she said patting his head and walking past him. She squealed when he picked her up bridal style and walked or better say ran into the kitchen. "JOE PUT ME DOWN" she laughed. "No" he said and swayed in his spot making her giggle more.

He then threw her on the couch and hovered over her. "That was for being jealous" he said poking her sides. She laughed, "Joe stop" she laughed feeling ticklish. He shook his head and tickled her more so she had tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

"MILEY WAIT" and Miley did turning around to see who was calling her. It was the next day and they were at school. Joe who was about to go to his next class stopped dead on his tracks and looked to see what was happening.

"Josh, hey!" Miley said as the 'Josh boy' caught upto her. "Hey! So what happened to you this summer? I thought you'd atleast reply to some of my messages" he told her, stopping her from walking and making her face him. Joe stood there looking at them from the lockers and he glared at Josh not liking the way he was holding his wife.

"Umm, Josh yeah, I didn't" she said feeling her cheeks tinting. "Miley I'm your boyfriend! Why would you do that to me!" he asked her getting angry. Oh Joe was getting angry! Boyfriend? "You cheated on me Josh! With my best friend!" she spat at him.

"I didn't even want to see your face after you did that to me!" she said and Josh was about to say something when Joe decided it was time for him to step into the picture. "Mr Carson, hands off please, and head to class NOW!" Joe literally spat at the teenager's face and Josh gulped and left.

"We need to talk" Joe said looking down at his wife, with an eyebrow raised and she gulped. "Ok" she mumbled and he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the school.

**AN- Wow thanks for the reviews **

**They made me so happy, well this is my first story so bear with me :D**

**All will be told in good time and yes theirs was an arranged marriage, they kinda share a love hate relationship.**

**Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart- I read all your stories and review without fail! You're the best moe writer ever. Maybe you know who I could be :P**

**Thanks you Katie and Too Lame For A Name, thank you for the reviews, keep reading!**

**I'll let you know about their relationship in a while, for now ENJOY!**

**AND REVIEW, MEANS A LOT TO ME :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING IS ORIGINAL!**

**This chappie is kinda confusing and boring, so just go with the flow, I'll explain as the story goes by **

"We need to talk" Joe said looking down at his wife, with an eyebrow raised and she gulped. "Ok" she mumbled and he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the school.

"Joe, what?" she asked feeling hurt at the wrists. "What the fuck Miley! Since when did you have a boyfriend?" he spat at her, letting go off her hands.

"He is not, well not anymore atleast" she mumbled looking at him and rubbing her wrists. "What? That fucking asshole had his hands all over you!" he spat again and Miley rolled her eyes. "Are you jealous Mr Lucas?" she asked him with narrowed eyes, a hint of being a tease evident in her body language. Joe growled and grabbed her waist and smashed her body against his, causing her to gasp in surprise. Their chests meshed, causing Joe's friend to stir in excitement.

"What do you think Miley? Yes ofcourse I'm fucking jealous! You're my wife and not his girlfriend! I wanted to rip his balls off and feed them to the dog we'll probably get one day!" he told her menacingly and she gulped and looked confused. "Wait, we're getting a dog? I want a bulldog!" she asked him fast and with wide curious eyes. Joe gritted his teeth and glared hard at her.

"Miley" he warned her and she rolled her eyes yet again.

"Joe there is nothing going on between me and him. He _was_ my boyfriend, but we broke up because he cheated on me with Demi!" she explained to him and Joe softened slightly. He hesitated for a while before asking her a question. She looked at him and raised a brow.

"What?" she asked him and Joe gulped, "Exactly how far did you go with him?" he asked her and she looked at him unbelievably. "Joe!" she barked at him and he covered her mouth instantly, pushing her away towards the wall. "Shhh!" he warned her and she glared at him, before pushing his hand away. "Well how many girls did you sleep with before we got married?" she spat at him and he looked at her offended.

"This isn't even about me!" he said incredulously.

"So you did sleep with girls before me?" she gasped and he groaned frustrated.

"Well I'm 23, I ought to have banged someone Miley! My hands became old school when I was like 17 and you _did not_ have to know that!" he clarified, a hand on his mouth and Miley gaped at him, with her mouth hanging open!

"You're such a douche bag Joseph Adam Lucas! Well if that is the case then yes, me and Josh might have done something when we were together" she said crossing her arms and raising her brows and he fumed inwardly, wearing a very smug face.

"I know you're a virgin" he said matter of factly, pointing his hands at her. "Oh well then why ask Mr Smarty Pants and who can't keep his thing in his!" she mocked him and he scowled, "Hey my thing is my pride, so don't call it a thing. Once you get to see it, touch it, feel it, you'll be on could nine and our minds will be fluff and we'll be a panting mess" he explained and she grimaced as she covered her ears.

"Pig, Pig, Pig!" she yelped and he smirked. "Oh I'll show you a pig" he continued his smirk and let his hand trail down her long, smooth legs.

"J-Joe what are you doing?" she stuttered as his hands crawled upwards, into her white frilly skirt and right on the hem on her panties!

"Oh God, Joe stop! This is school!" she debated while his fingers gently rubbed her over her underwear. "You're ok with me doing it at home then?" he teased her and she blushed, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. "Joe stop! What are you doing!" she pleaded "I'm being the pig you so badly wanted me to be" he husked as he placed an open mouthed kiss on her chin and down further on her neck. His fingers moved her panties out of the way as they stroked her lower lips slowly and sensually, causing Miley to suck in a loud moan, that Joe covered with his other hand. Miley was wet in no time and that made Joe's smirk increase further.

"Shh baby, our marriage was supposed to be a secret" he whispered in her ear as his thumb stroked her excited clit, causing Miley to take a sharp breath, digging her head in Joe's neck, as he smirked even more and trailed his fingers deeper into her reaching her special spot! Miley squirmed, crushing Joe's jacket as he kissed her on her neck again, just light, feather light kisses. Joe was about to plunge his long finger into her when…

When they heard the second warning bell, Miley was very fast to react; she pushed Joe off her, all red with blush and lust as she stared at him, panting. Joe smirked and licked his wet fingers, nodding in approval. "Oh well, I knew you'd taste amazing" he shrugged as she still gathered her breath.

"I gotta g-go" she answered and he nodded. Miley started walking away before he pulled her back and trapped her inbetween his arms to the wall. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I trust you ok, but I don't like it when other guys look at you or talk to you in that way. I was jealous and I might wanna know is last name" he told her, after an afterthought and Miley rolled her eyes, still flushed from Joe's fingers in her!

"Joe you're not gonna lower his grades!" she told him and he thought for a second. "You're right. That would be a very unmanly move, maybe I'll strangle his pretty face with a sack and beat the shit outta him" he said considering his idea seriously and Miley smacked his shoulder.

"We're getting late and I want a nice dress next month so don't lose the 55 grand and your job" she told him and he laughed. "As you say darling" he smiled and pecked her fast. "I'll see you in class Mrs Lucas" he mumbled, kissing her cheek and walked away.

"Hey, you're late. Lucky Mrs Brown has a habit of coming late after every lunch break" Selena told her and Miley mumbled a sorry. "Sorry, Josh cornered me" she hissed and Selena looked at her and glared at Josh.

"Well you should have asked him to get the fuck away from you!" Selena said still looking at Josh and Miley chuckled. "Mr Lucas did" she piped in and Selena giggled, "Told you he was cool" she said and Miley smiled. "Yeah, he is. He practically ripped Josh's balls off, because Josh kinda handled me the wrong way. He is a gentleman" she nodded and Selena smiled and agreed aswell. Miley bit her lip and looked at the board. Yeah, her husband was cool and _**HOTT**_.

"Hey, could I get the orchids please and those little chocolate hearts?" Joe asked the florist as he took out his wallet to pay for them. He was taking them for Miley obviously, a way of saying he was sorry for the stunt he pulled at school. "Here you go sir" the man told and Joe nodded paying up.

"Hey Mr Lucas!" a voice chirped and Joe turned around facing the girl. "Demi, hello" he smiled and she grinned wide. "So who are those for?" she asked him pointing at the orchids in his hands. "Oh my wife" he said simply and Demi got wide eyed. "You're married?" she asked him shocked and Joe chuckled. "Yes" he answered and Demi looked really broken hearted. Joe could care less, if Miley disliked her and so should he and he did.

"Umm, oh that's nice. But you don't look that old to get married" she said and Joe shook his head, refraining from rolling his eyes. "We got married over summer" he answered and she 'oh'ed again.

"Ok then Demi. I'll see you in class tomorrow and don't forget to do your assignment." he told her and she nodded quite dejectedly. "Yeah ok, bye Mr Lucas" she mumbled and he gave her a nod and a smile and left. Joe Lucas, their hot Mathematics teacher was actually married!

"Miley, I'm home" Joe sang as he entered the door. He never got any reply. He sighed and walked over to her room. He found her asleep on her bed with her class work in her hands. He grinned and walked over to her and took the book from her hands. It was her math homework he had given them that day. She was almost done with it, but there was just another problem left.

"Miley, Miles" he nudged her awake and she stirred a little and opened her eyes slowly. "Hey, you fell asleep while doing the math" he joked and she rolled her eyes and sat up. "When did you get home?" she asked him and he shrugged. "Just now" he told her before turning around and grabbing the flowers.

"Look I'm really sorry about earlier" he stated handing her the beautiful orchids and she smiled wide taking them from him. "Joe these are so pretty! How did you know I loved orchids?" she asked him grinning happily and he smiled, "I'm your husband right. I should know such things" he told her and she laughed, hugging him tightly. "So we're ok?" he asked her fast after pulling away from the hug.

She giggled at his cute face and nodded, "We're ok" she nodded and he sighed in relief and hugged her again. "Hey umm, so I was wondering" he started, looking at her and she nodded, "Uh huh" she urged him to go on as she played with the flowers. "Do you wanna go out tonight?" he asked her hopefully. "Like on a date?" she asked innocently, with big eyes. He laughed, "Yeah, like on a date" he clarified and she bit her lip and smiled.

"Joe, I'd love to…

"But?" he put in and she sighed, "What if someone sees us? We could get in trouble" she mumbled and he nodded.

She had a point.

"Ok then, just dress up and meet me at the dining room in an hour. And no peeking" he added the last part warningly and she giggled. "Ok" she said and he grinned.

"Joe wait!" she said as he was about to go out.

"Huh?" he asked her and she got out of bed and walked upto him and stood infront of him. She got on her tippy toes and pressed her plump lips to his cheek softly and sweetly. He looked at her slightly surprised and she giggled.

"I find it cute that my husband is possessive of me too" she whispered in his ear and his lips broke into a smile as he looked at her. "Get dressed fast" he mumbled, kissing her forehead and walked out.

**AN- Thank you for the reviews! **

**Ok so Joe and Miley do not have a normal marriage going on here. So in case you're confused why Joe was apologizing, then it was for being sexual with her. He was just afraid she wouldn't let her near him, so yeah. :D**

**The sex will come soon! Haha! And they do love eachother!**

**Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart- yes I am MOELOVE! :P**

**THANK YOU ALL THOSE WHO DIID REVIEW **

**Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING IS ORIGINAL!**

**Too short and too cheesy! **

"I find it cute that my husband is possessive of me too" she whispered in his ear and his lips broke into a smile as he looked at her. "Get dressed fast" he mumbled, kissing her forehead and walked out.

As soon as Joe was out of sight, Miley scrambled out of her bed and made her way to her bathroom to take a quick shower. She cleaned herself fast and got out, applying her favourite perfume and other basic necessities. She did her hair and left them loose in long silky waves. She applied some light make up and slipped on a cute pink and white summer dress. She brushed her teeth and checked herself in the mirror one last time.

She saw the time and there was still five more minutes left, but she shrugged it off and slowly made her way to the dining room. What she saw made her gasp in surprise and Joe saw her, smiling.

"Hope you like it" he told her, setting the last candle and lighting it. There were orchids everywhere, their wedding song was playing on the stereo and the food was set on the dining table, in the dim lit room. Candles scented the room with vanilla and it was very romantic a sight. Joe looked beyond handsome.

He was just wearing a simple red and white checks shirt and some black skinny jeans, but he looked really gorgeous. He walked upto Miley and took her by the waist, looking deep into her eyes. "You look so beautiful" he complimented her and she blushed. "Thank you, you look amazing too" she told him and he smiled and bent down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Shall we?" he asked her, linking arms with her. "We shall" she giggled as he led them to the table. "Joe this is amazing!" she told him and he grinned hugely. "Thanks, I tried my best" he told her and she nodded in awe. "Amazing" she repeated in a low voice as she looked at him. He smiled; Miley was so ecstatic that her husband could cook! She loved men who could and with Joe, her HUSBAND doing the cooking for her, it was just a bonus! Gosh she loved it, he was her husband!

They ate dinner in peace and shared a few talks and light touches here and there.

"So" Joe started as they sat on their back yard swing, just looking at the stars and admiring the cool night breeze. Miley was securely wrapped in Joe's arms, while he looked down at her. "So?" she repeated his words and after a silent small pause, they erupted in laughter. Miley giggled and pulled him up with her dragging him to the living room.

Joe laughed and let her drag him, "What are we doing?" he asked her and she grinned and pressed rewind and play to the song on the stereo. It was their wedding song all over again and Joe smiled as she stood, waiting for him to make a move. "Can I have this dance beautiful?" Joe asked putting his hand out for her to take. "Yes you may handsome" she giggled taking his hand as they began dancing.

"This is a very beautiful first date" she said looking up at him as he smiled. She leant up and kissed his cheek lovingly and let her lips stay there for a while. After she pulled away Joe made her look at him. "Tell me Miss, do you kiss on first dates?" he asked her casually and Miley blushed.

She bit her lip, playing with his hand around her waist. "I don't" she replied and she swore she could hear Joe frown. She giggled when she saw his cute pout which she thought was utterly cute! "But I think I can change my rules for once" she added in a quite whisper and Joe looked down at her and she looked up at him.

Their eyes met and millions of tingles ran down their spines. Joe was the first to move, he slowly bent down to kiss her soft, plump lips, while Miley closed her beautiful blue eyes and waited for the amazing sparks to occur all around her system. Joe smiled hearing her shallow breathing and slowly lowered his lips over hers. Both of them moaned the instant their lips collided, causing electric shocks to rush down their veins.

Joe reacted fast, gripping onto his wife by her waist and pulling her closer to his bigger and stronger body. Miley could care less that his hands were roaming down her body, he was her husband and he could do whatever in hell he wanted to do with her body. Well maybe not that far though. Miley whimpered slightly and deepened the kiss a little further, parting her lips and sucking his inbetween hers. Joe sighed contently and stroked her hair in slow motions, while his tongue traced her bottom lip for an entrance.

Miley immediately granted him access, one of her hands playing with his short, thick hair while the other gripped onto his neck tightly. Joe pushed her backwards so they fell onto the couch together, being careful not to crush her. Joe pulled her more to him, as their tongues fought an intense battle for dominance and Miley sat down in his lap, straddling him. Sheer lack of breath tore them apart as they breathed on eachother's necks, their foreheads touching.

"That was amazing" Miley giggled a while later as they caught their breath, "It most definitely was" Joe agreed, smashing his lips to hers again. "Is it weird that I let you actually touch me, as in touch me before we actually had a real kiss?" she asked him blushing crazily while she panted heavily. Joe laughed, "Well our marriage is far from normal baby, we just roll that way!" he smirked, planting his gloss smeared lips on her bruised, plump, red ones again, causing her to whimper and moan at the same time.

He gently placed her on the couch, hovering over her as they still kissed. Miley smiled through the kiss and tenderly pulled at his hair as he rubbed her sides affectionately. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he joked, looking down at her making her laugh softly. "Joe, I'm your wife" she mused and he nodded grinning. "I know, and it sounds pretty darn amazing to hear those words" he growled and kissed her again, this time it was Miley who turned it into a full blown make out session.

Miley brushed her hair that night as she looked at herself in the mirror. God she was falling in love. Joe smiled as he stood under the hot water, his palms on the wall infront of him as he hovered over so the water could hit his muscular back. God he was falling aswell! They both bit their lips and shuffled immediately.

Joe immediately pulled his clothes over him after he was done and Miley simply gathered her stuff and made out of her room. They both met at the hallway. "Sleep with me" Joe said fast and out of breath. "What!" Miley's eyes bugged out, "Ugh not like that! Just next to me in my arms" he stated and she blushed.

"Ok" she mumbled and he grinned and picked her up fast in bridal style and took her to his room, while kissing her. Miley moaned when Joe sucked her lower lip in-between his teeth, while he placed her on his bed. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her neck in small, wet pecks and loved the way she gasped or whispered or moaned his name.

"OH MY GOSH!" Miley yelled sitting up fast. Joe startled, looked at her worriedly. "What? Did I do something?" he asked her and she looked at him, "No, I mean Yes I didn't finish your assignment and its due tomorrow!" she exclaimed and Joe groaned.

"Gosh baby, it's fine! You can give it to me after we get home" he groaned again and Miley slapped his chest. "Well, I don't know about you, but I have a very good memory and I remember your words precisely. I need all your assignments on my desk by next Friday or you'll be up for detention for a whole week" she mocked his words and Joe rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know I was such an asshole at school" he muttered and she laughed, "You got that right" she laughed and walked to her room to gather her books. Joe stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled and walked in with her books and plopped down on the bed. Joe sighed and lifted his arm and draped it around her as she snuggled into him.

"You give really amazing problems and I mean it" she sighed, leaning her head against his chest as he saw her solve all her sums. His chin rested on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her torso as she hit her head against her writing pad at the particularly difficult question. "I hate this!" she exclaimed frustrated and Joe just smiled, seeing how she would answer it.

She answered all her previous questions correctly, but this one, he knew was tricky aswell. "Wanna help?" she asked him and he shrugged, "Nope, I shouldn't. It's a home test" he reasoned and she sighed, "Yeah you're right" she mumbled, tucking the pencil between her teeth and looking at the question intently, her eyebrows furrowed up in confusion.

"But then again…" Joe started, as he bit her earlobe sensually, causing her to take a sharp breath, shutting her eyes. "Maybe I could help you if you did something for me" he smirked as he pushed her long, silky hair out of the way and kissed her neck, causing her to bite her bottom lip.

"O-Oh yeah, l-like what?" she asked him, breathing languidly making him smirk even more.

"You sure you up for it?" he asked, his hands on her waist were sneaking into her top, caressing her soft, bare flesh and moving up further and further…

**AN- Thank you for the reviews! **

**I know this one sucked, and I really didn't get time to update :D**

**Sorry about that!**

**Hope you liked it **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
